


The Joys of Vacation

by PrincessBastard



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBastard/pseuds/PrincessBastard
Summary: Daken wonders what it's like to miss somebody. Is that the feeling when you want to see them again? And you dream about them? And think about their smile all the time and would go across oceans for them? Oh, fuck, that is what it is.When Johnny takes a trip to Singapore, Daken sees a time to reunite for a quick and passionate night to see if he's right.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 19





	The Joys of Vacation

Once every four years, the Justice Conference would take place over a week in a different country. Like the Olympics, you know? Superheroes, police, and government officials would meet to host workshops, trainings, and discussions. It gives heroes a chance to meet each other and talk out strategies. For the suits, they feel better being able to check up on some of these super-powered marvels. Some thought it was a terrible idea, since villains could easily target the conference, yet nobody has been stupid enough to take on everyone there at once.

For Johnny, it was a long overdue vacation. With the Baxter building being in New York and all, you’d think the Fantastic Four could chill out and take turns with the heroes around every corner. This time, the Fantastic Four called in some favors and took the trip to Singapore, and Ben chose to stay behind with the temporary heroes. The stunning hotel was paid for by the conference, as well as the flight the Fantastic Four took like a regular family on a regular trip.

Day one of the conference was everything Johnny had hoped for. Open bar, beautiful women, the occasional annoying diplomat that Johnny was able to brush off. He toured the best of what Singapore had to offer, which means he hopped from nightclub to nightclub, leaving with a different girl on his arm every time. Yet, he returned to his hotel room alone.

Johnny plopped down on the surprisingly hard bed. He struggled to take off his pants and shoes while refusing to stand or sit upright.

He heard a warm chuckle from the darkness. “You need help with that?”

Johnny sprang to his feet to face his intruder and immediately fell backwards on the floor. His clenched fists burst into flames. Then he saw, in the firelight… I can’t be…

“Daken?”

Daken reached out and helped Johnny to his feet, ignoring the burns from Johnny’s flaming hands.

“Keep it quiet, okay? You know I’m not on good terms with most of the people here,” Daken said softly as he eased drunk, sloppy Johnny on the bed. Daken found himself smiling a lot more than he typically did. Some things really don’t change. “It’s good to see you again, Johnny,” he said.

Johnny turned off the fire and flicked on the bedside lamp. He slowly looked Daken up and down. “What is…” Johnny paused, stumbling on words, and speaking in a loud stage whisper, “You do here?”

Johnny paused again and scrunched his nose in thought, then lifted a finger. “Why! Why is you do here?”

“I was in the area. Thought you’d be here,” Daken rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “And I missed you.”

Daken wasn’t sure if that one was a lie. He never missed anyone. But since he had that dream about Johnny, he had been wondering why. Is that what missing someone is? Wondering where they are, and what they’re doing, and why you think about them at the least expected moments, and wondering who you would be if you were there with them?

“No,” Johnny said firmly.

Daken raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“No, you left. You did terrible, bad things. And you gotta stop breaking into people’s places, man!”

Daken rested his hands on Johnny’s shoulders. The smell of alcohol on Johnny’s breath was overwhelming, but he didn’t move away. “Tell me to leave and I’ll go,” he said sincerely.

What Johnny didn’t realize was alcohol wasn’t the only thing clouding his mind. Daken had been slowly filling the room his pheromones. He was in no state to refuse Daken. Johnny grabbed the skin-tight collar of Daken’s suit and pulled him close. “Don’t you dare leave again,” he mumbled. Johnny pressed his face into Daken’s chest and mumbled through his clothes, “I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

Johnny was dead asleep in a matter of minutes. Daken tenderly removed Johnny’s shoes, socks, pants, and jacket and placed them in the closet. He took off and hung up his own suit before curling up next to Johnny in bed. Johnny slept peacefully on his side as Daken on his side watched him in the dark. Daken wondered if Johnny would even remember tonight. If that’s the case, Daken thought, why not see what will happen. Daken carefully slid his leg between Johnny’s. Johnny moaned and shifted his hips, brushing his boxers over Daken’s thigh. Daken continued filling the room with pheromones. Johnny rocked his hips more in his sleep, rubbing his hard cock against Daken’s thigh. Johnny drowsily slipped one hand in his boxers, occasionally stroking his cock between dozing off and leaving his hand resting on his dick. Daken pretended to sleep while listening to Johnny’s slow breathing and feeling Johnny slowly and lazily hump his leg. Johnny continued rocking and stroking until he was so sensitive and overwhelmed that we woke himself up.

Johnny jerked awake with a sound that was a mix between a moan and a yelp. His whole body blushed when he realized what he was doing. He covered his face with his hands, then immediately got more embarrassed as one of those hands was a little wet and sticky. “Daken! Fuck, sorry, oh my God…”

Daken pulled Johnny’s hand away from his face and licked the precum from Johnny’s thumb.

“I guess you missed me too,” Daken teased. He grabbed Johnny’s jaw and kissed him fiercely. Johnny’s eyes rolled back as he was overpowered by the pheromones again. All he could think of was getting closer to Daken, and his body felt like it was melting to Daken’s touch.

Daken smiled like a snake and whispered in Johnny’s ear, “What do you want to do with me?”

A shiver ran up Johnny’s spine. He was so groggy that he barely remembered words. Daken took the lead and pulled Johnny’s boxers down to his ankles. He left a trail of delicate kisses up Johnny’s inner thigh while rubbing his thumb in circles around the head of Johnny’s cock. Johnny made a strange sound as he tried to giggle from the soft kisses and moan from Daken’s hand. This felt so nice, he thought. When did Daken get so  _ nice _ ? 

Daken tightly wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Johnny’s dick like a makeshift cockring. His cold blue eyes shot through the darkness and locked on Johnny’s face, gasping and blushing. Daken didn’t break eye contact as he licked up the shaft of Johnny’s cock. He teased Johnny by licking around the side of Johnny’s cock, then stopping to blow cold air on Johnny’s now wet cock.

“Daken, please,” Johnny gasped. Daken continued squeezing the base of Johnny’s cock and started stroking with his other hand while licking and kissing the head.

“Please what, Johnny?” he teased between licks.

Johnny thrusted into Daken’s hands. “God damn it, Daken, if I can’t fuck your mouth right now, I’m gonna die and it’ll be all your fault,” Johnny said, grabbing Daken’s hair.

“Romantic,” Daken chuckled. He wrapped his lips around Johnny’s cock, first sucking the head, then let go of the base to take his whole cock in his mouth. Daken pressed Johnny’s cock to the roof of his mouth with his tongue and sucked. He pulled Johnny’s muscular thighs tightly around his neck and resting his hands on Johnny’s hips. Daken easily took Johnny’s long cock into his throat. He closed his eyes and swallowed. 

Johnny moaned and slowly thrusted into Daken’s throat, still a little drowsy and his head swimming from alcohol and pheromones. He wasn’t even trying to come. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to do but he wanted to feel good and he wanted to sleep. He held on to Daken’s hair, guiding him up and down on his cock.

Daken met Johnny’s slow rhythm at first, then increasingly faster and deeper like he couldn’t stand every second that Johnny’s jizz wasn’t down this throat. Daken’s tongue certainly was persuasive. Johnny came before he could tell Daken. His legs were shaking as Daken rose, slowly and calmly like a viper. Daken slipped two fingers in Johnny’s open, panting mouth. Daken opened his mouth and Johnny’s come rolled off his tongue onto Johnny’s.

“You taste wonderful,” Daken cooed.

“You’re gross,” Johnny coughed and wiped at his face. Johnny was blushing so strongly that Daken thought he’d burst into flames any second. 

“Come here,” Johnny said as he wrapped his arms around Daken’s waist and pulled him down on the bed beside him. Johnny held tight and pressed his forehead against Daken’s chest. His voice was quiet, muffled by Daken’s chest.

“This is nice. How’re you?”

“I’m fine. You, however, need to sleep.”

“No,” Johnny half whispered and half whined, like a child trying to stay awake long past their bedtime. “You should get off too…” Johnny continued whining.

“Oh, what’re you going to do?” Daken taunted. Johnny’s firm grip around his waist had gone limp, his eyes were closed, his voice was quiet and slurring with exhaustion. Daken highly doubted Johnny could stand.

“Gimme and hour, then you’ll see,” Johnny mumbled, and immediately fell asleep.

Johnny woke up to his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He spend a disoriented moment thinking the buzzing was coming from inside his head from how it was throbbing. What happened last night? He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen. Text after text of other heroes wondering when he was going to get his ass down to the conference. Fuck it, it’s vacation. Johnny put the phone back down on the nightstand and noticed something else there. A lump of black and a golden-yellow fabric…

Johnny looked at his phone again. He still had Daken’s number saved from back then. He called without hesitation.

“Sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again later.”

Johnny sighed. Of course. Ghosted again. Maybe someday he’ll come back.


End file.
